Discordia
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Su madre venía de visita por un fin de semana para pasar tiempo con su único hijo y su nieta. Lástima que el paquete incluye a su nuero. DinamarcaxNoruega AU.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes perteneciente a Hidekaz Himaruya. Sin embargo, hay algunos de mi propia mente.

Agnetha: mamá de Mikkel.

Astrid: hija de Mikkel y Lukas. A elección si quieres considerarlo como m-preg o como si la adoptaran.

Govert: (mención) Holanda

Paulo: (mención) Portugal

.

.

**Discordia**

Dinamarca x Noruega

_Mikkel x Lukas_

.

.

Lukas gruñó, Agnetha negó tajante.

Y Mikkel sólo suspiro. A este paso no se llegaría a un acuerdo ni en millones de años.

Él es quien tiene el deber de mantener segura y unida a la familia, pero su querido Lukas y su madre no parecen querer convivir con el otro pacificamente. Regaños, porfias y disputas eran cuentos de cada día desde el momento en que Agnetha llegó con sus maletas a instalarse en el hogar de su único hijo, durante lo que al principio sólo sería una semana. Pero ya iba por la quincena en aquel lugar.

- ¡Ahí sobran almohadones! Los sillones han de tener un cojín a cada extremo.- reclama Agnetha Køhler, autoritaria como es la matriarca danesa.

- Nej. El frontis debe estar cubierto para no golpearse con el respaldo.- Lukas no cedería ante su suegra, ni por un mínimo detalle en como debía de organizar el salón de _su _casa.

-Si los aglomeras no queda sitio en donde sentarse.

-Sobra el espacio con los cuatro almohadones. Además es mi casa y yo decido que así permanecerán, esté o no de acuerdo usted.

-No seas insolente.- se enfadó la danesa.- Mikkel ¿Es que acaso este chico no entiende cuál es su lugar en la familia?

-Mor…- Oh, no. Ahora ambos lo miraban expectantes.

-Mikkel. Dile a tu madre que no seguiré órdenes en mi propia casa.

-Lukas… - ¿Por qué no se podían llevar tan bien como cuando Lukas era sólo el hijo de los vecinos en Londres?.

-Hijo, que sea tu marido no le da el derecho de faltarme el respeto. Es más, me debería obediencia.- Aquellos tiempos en que su madre se enternecía con el noruego de diez años.

-No estamos en la época antigua para que me manipule como se le dé la gana.- Tiempos en que el mismo Lukas le obligaba a cumplir las órdenes de la danesa.

-¿Me ha dicho vieja?- se indignó Agnetha. Ah, cuando se volvieron novios esto no se veía tan mal.- Tú eres sólo un malcriado.

Lukas estaba a punto de replicar cuando un leve sollozo se escucho desde las habitaciones.

La mujer y el noruego cruzaron una crítica mirada, desafiantes, pronunciando al mismo momento:- Iré yo.

Mikkel observó como su madre y su esposo caminaban apresurados hasta las escaleras, lo bastante anchas para que dos personas subieran por ella sin tocarse, y menos mal que así era, sino estarían empujándose y pegando codazos.

Bien, que siguieran con su discución allá arriba. Suerte que Astrid es una bebé y no comprendía nada. Además en una hora no tendría recuerdo de aquello.

Apagó el televisor, ya después vería el final de la película, y se dirigió a su oficina, tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

Y lo hubiese terminado todo en menos de una hora y media, pero allí estaba él con Lukas y Astrid en frente de su escritorio, Astrid en los brazos del noruego.

Un nuevo suspiro.

- Mikkel.- Le llamó su esposo.- Desde que Astrid nació ha dormido en nuestra habitación. No veo el por qué deberíamos cambiarla al cuarto más alejado.

Así que ahora la disputa era en donde debería dormir Astrid. Aunque la idea de que su pequeña hija ocupara ese lugar que tanto esfuerzo le había traído meses antes no le molestaba, sabe que Lukas no quiere separarse por mucho de Astrid.

- Le estás acostumbrando a ser dependiente de ti. Un bebé de su edad ya debería dormir en su propio espacio.- sostuvo Agnetha.

Bueno, todo el mundo decía que no debían acostumbrar a los niños a dormir con los padres, y que si esto pasaba, que no se convirtiera en una rutina.

- Un bebé de su edad siempre será dependiente de sus padres. Sólo tiene cuatro meses.- espetó Lukas.

Cuatro hermosos meses con llantos y pañales sucios.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando tenga que dormir en su cuna sola?

- Astrid ya duerme en su cuna.

No era la pura verdad pero sí, Astrid estaba durmiendo sola en su cuna, al menos las primeras horas, ya después a las tres y media de la madrugada lloraba y Lukas la acostaba con ellos. Muchas veces terminó en el sillón puesto que el muro de almohadas que construía Lukas no le dejaba espacio.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema con que duerma en su habitación?

- Está alejada y es fría. Astrid llora despacio en la noche, no lo escucharé.

Su madre replicó, y luego Lukas también. Y nuevamente su madre. Y Lukas. Y así durante mucho rato en el que dejó de prestar atención a su familia y se concentró en el papeleo de la empresa.

Aunque a las siete llegó una discusión que ya era rutina obligatoria. ¿Qué harían de cenar? Lo mejor era desaparecer y llevarse a Astrid con él. Como Lukas y Agnetha estaban sumergidos en su debate escribió una nota avisando.

Ésta vez fue a casa de Govert y Paulo.

Cuando quedaban veinte minutos para las nueve, regresó y supuso que en la cena habrían dos tipos de plato diferentes, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas.

Se sorprendió que no hubiese ninguno.

Y se sorprendió más al ver a su esposo y a su madre confabulados para regañarle acerca de que Astrid era muy pequeña para salir con este frío invernal, y de como pudo eligir aquella habitación para la bebé, y como seguía una dieta que no incluía sopas, y como compra sofás incómodos.

Al menos eso significa que podían llegar a un acuerdo, no importa que fuera sólo para quejarse del danés.

.

.

N/A: Heeeey! He vuelto :D (nadie notó que me fuí) xD pero lo importante es que dejo este pequeño aporte al fandom :3

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos no lo desprecien (?)

Siéntase libre de comentar :)


End file.
